danhofandomcom-20200214-history
WETNESS
"Wetness" 'is Danho's second studio album, after Slutty Illusion. The album features 13 tracks. It came out on June 27th, 2017. The album features Via d'Agem, Kety Perr, Rhenna, Master Hydrangea, Gingica and CapCake. About the album '"WETNESS" is Danho's second album, it is a sophomore dance records and features artists such as CapCake, Via D'Agem, and more. It includes the hits singles "Wetness," "Bon Apple The Teeth," and "Squarepants." A deluxe edition and a plus track edition of the album are also available. The album features 13 tracks and 18 tracks in total. The album was originally teased by Danho when she officially ended her Slutty Illusion era with a teaser image of a purple shape with a water droplet falling on the side. A few days later, she announced the album on her social media with a different cover art and a slightly different tracklist. On the same day, her label released a trailer video for the album showcasing the album and the tour, with the text "WETNESS - THE ALBUM - THE TOUR - JULY 18." It was only about a month and a half before Danho revealed the final album cover and tracklist, along with the release date as originally, the date "July 18th" was used to promote the album but later Danho confirmed that the date was not the release date of the album, but instead the first tour date for WETNESS THE TOUR. The album saw three special editions/re-releases with its respective deluxe edition, a one-plus track edition featuring one additional track, and an Urban Outshitters special edition, featuring the one-plus exclusive track and two new additional tracks. It is rumored that the final album currently released is very different from the original album visioned by Danho as in the original tracklist, some songs were missing and some were never released. Also, at the end of the trailer video, a different version of "Pussy Pop Kitty" can be heard and in an interview with VOGUE magazine, Danho confirmed a lot of the tracks on the album were completely revamped before the official release. Singles #'Squarepants (feat. CapCake)' #'Bon Apple The Teeth (feat. Amigos)' #[[Wetness|'Wetness']] #'A New Look (feat. Via D'Agem) 'sent to Radio #'42 'sent to Radio Tracks * S - Refers to a song that is also considered a single. * P - Refers to a song that is considered a promo single. * RS - Refers to a single that has only been promoted through radio. * A subscript refers to an alternate name for the track. * A superscript refers to the featured artist of a track. Deluxe * A subscript refers to an alternate name for the track. * A superscript refers to the featured artist of a track. Plus Track The Wet Collection * A subscript refers to an alternate name for the track. * A superscript refers to the featured artist of a track. OU Exclusive * A subscript refers to an alternate name for the track. * A superscript refers to the featured artist of a track. Trivia * The Wet Collection album features all tracks + Deluxe tracks and Kitten Kitten. * The album originally had a different Front and Back Cover, the old back cover showcases two unreleased tracks, Sulfur Straight and Werk. It also doesn't feature Déjà Hu?, Mermaid Fantasy, and Pussy Pop Kitty which might prove that they were written and recorded much later than the initial tracks. ** Werk was later released on the OU EXCLUSIVE edition. * The album was first announced on Twitter. Gallery WETNESSCover.png|Front Cover WETNESSBack.png|Back Cover WETNESSNEWCOVER1DELUXE.png|Deluxe Edition Album Cover WETNESS (Plus Track Edition).png|Plus Track Edition Album Cover WETNESS (The Wet Collection).png|The Wet Collection Album Cover Wetnessalbum.jpg|Old Front Cover Wetness back.jpg|Old back Cover Album Credits Courtesy of Panda Parade Records. Writing credits belong to Danho, Via D'Agem, Gingica. Production credits belong to Gigi Mcdonald, 1Eyed Ho-Barbie. Composing credits belong to Danho, Via D'Agem, Gingica. Copyright 2017. Panda Parade Records Metacritic WETNESS received a green 80 metascore on Metacritic based on 3 critic reviews. Critic 1: A 73 metascore based on review. Critic 2: An 80 metascore based on review. Critic 3: An 87 metascore based on review. Links https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0KZiiNj0O6GUladCCvdi6Q https://danhoe.wixsite.com/officialdanho/wetness-album https://danhoe.wixsite.com/officialdanho/music https://danhoe.wixsite.com/officialdanho/lyric-analysis-wetness Category:Wetness Category:Album Category:Danho Category:Kety Perr Category:Via D'Agem Category:Gingica Category:CapCake Category:Explicit Category:Amigos Category:Rhenna Category:Drakola Category:Master Hydrangea